Après la pluie, le beau temps
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Après la dispute de Tonks et Lupin à l'infirmerie dans HP 6, Lupin va-t-il changer d'avis? Mais Tonks sera elle prête à le pardonner? Résumé nul:p


Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien! ㈴1 Alors cette fic n'est pas sur Mentalist mais sur mon couple préféré de Harry Potter qui plus est Tonks et Lupin. J'adore Nymphadora Tonks! Cela se passe après leur petite dispute dans Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé que perso j'ai adoré!❤ Certains passages sont tirés des textes de J.K. Rowling.:)

Pour ce qui est de Mentalist, merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Désolée pour le retard... :/ Je vais essayer de faire la suite d'un peu tout mais pour l'instant j'ai pas trop d'inspiration... Je vais bientôt partir en vacances, la j'aurais le temps d'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

"-Tu as vu! dit une voix crispée.

Tonks regardait Lupin d'un oeil noir.

-Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu! Elle s'en fiche!

-C'est différent, répondit Lupin, remuant à peine les lèvres, l'air soudain tendu. Bill ne sera pas un loup - garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très...

-Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal! s'écria Tonks.

Elle attrapa Lupin par le devant de sa robe et le secoua.

-Je te l'ai répété un million de fois...

La signification du Patronus de Tonks, la couleur souris de ses cheveux, la raison pour laquelle elle était montée voir Dumbledore après avoir entendu dire que quelqu'un avait été attaqué par Greyback, tout devint soudain clair pour Harry. Finalement, ce n'était pas de Sirius que Tonks était tombée amoureuse...

-Et moi, je t'ai répété un million de fois, répliqua Lupin, les yeux fixés sur le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de Tonks, que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre... trop dangereux...

-Je t'ai dit depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus, lança Mrs Weasley par-dessus l'épaule de Fleur qu'elle tapotait dans le dos.

-Je ne suis pas ridicule, répondit Lupin avec fermeté. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain.

-Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, objecta Mrs Weasley en esquissant un sourire. D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément.

Elle montra d'un geste triste son fils étendu entre eux.

-Ce n'est pas... le moment d'en parler, déclara Lupin, qui évita le regard des autres en détournant les yeux d'un air égaré. Dumbledore est mort...

-Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux qui quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

A cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hagrid entra. Tandis qu'il rejoignait le petit groupe, Tonks jeta un dernier regard noir à Lupin qui l'évitait toujours, tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie, claquant la porte. Mrs Weasley fixait encore Remus, lui disant du regard d'aller la rejoindre mais celui ci l'ignora, écoutant ce qu'Hagrid racontait. Après quelques minutes, les discussions avaient complètement dévier et Remus se décida enfin à aller la trouver pour lui expliquer clairement que c'était impossible entre eux. Mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Tonks était bien trop amoureuse de lui. Il se leva de sa chaise et en jetant un dernier regard au petit groupe il vit que Molly lui souriait mais il lui rendit un sourire triste. Passé la porte, il chercha Tonks des yeux mais ne la vit pas. Il descendit alors quelques marches et là il la trouva recroquevillée sur un appui de fenêtre, ses bras retenant ses genoux. Elle fixait l'extérieur d'un air absent, ses larmes accompagnant celles du ciel. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un gris souris mais elle était si jolie, même quand elle pleurait. Comment ne pas être amoureux d'elle. Non, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle! Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop dangereux pour elle. Mais ça, il lui avait déjà dit. Il allait devoir trouver d'autres arguments et contre l'amour profond que lui portait Nymphadora ça n'allait pas être facile. Il l'aimait aussi mais il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire du mal, comme il l'aimait il devait la protéger et non la faire souffrir. Mais ce qu'il ne voyait pas c'était qu'en essayant de la protéger, il la faisait déjà souffrir.

Comme elle était assise dos à lui, elle ne l'avait pas vu ni même entendu. Il s'approcha doucement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Mais tout avait déjà été dit. Plus il réfléchissait plus il se disait que peut être il devrait lui donner une chance. Après tout, personne ne l'avait encore aimé aussi fort que Nymphadora Tonks. Elle qui était si jeune, pleine de vie et... tellement belle. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, il voulait qu'elle retrouve sa bonne humeur, son sourire et ses cheveux roses qui lui allait si bien. Il venait aussi de comprendre pourquoi elle avait changé de Patronus. C'était devenu un loup, un loup comme lui, comme ce qu'il était, enfin plus ou moins. Et en plus de ça elle se laissait appeler Nymphadora. Nymphadora! Elle qui détestait son prénom qui lui allait pourtant si bien! Alors là il se décida. Il ne voulait plus la voir malheureuse. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve son sourire. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Alors il se lança, sachant que ce qu'il allait faire était sûrement la pire chose à faire.

-Tonks?

/

Tonks pleurait à chaudes larmes depuis maintenant 10 bonnes minutes. Il l'avait rejeté, encore une fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était désespérée. Elle avait tenté de le raisonner maintes et maintes fois, mais il ne voulait rien écouter, rien savoir. Elle qui l'aimait de tout son coeur depuis la première fois qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, peut être même depuis la première fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard tout simplement. Au début, elle lui portait une grande admiration, malgré le lourd fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules, elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé sympathique, courageux, toujours prêt à aider et protéger ses amis, et mystérieux, surtout mystérieux. Puis au fil des missions, ils étaient devenus amis, jusqu'à être inséparables.

Un soir, alors qu'ils surveillaient la maison d'un Mangemort, tapis dans la pénombre, au bout d'un an d'une amitié de plus en plus profonde, elle avait fait une remarque anodine à propos de Sirius en disant qu'il était plutôt pas mal malgré Azkaban. A sa grande surprise, il avait alors répondu amèrement qu'elle avait sans doute succombé, elle aussi, aux charmes de son vieil ami en argumentant que c'était toujours lui qui attirait les filles. Elle était alors devenue furieuse, ses cheveux prenant une couleur rouge vif, et elle s'était écriée: "Si tu arrêtait un peu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu verrais très bien pour qui j'ai succombé!"Elle avait alors crut voir un sentiment de bonheur s'installer sur le visage du loup garou qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son coeur. Mais il avait été de courte durée et Remus avait feint de ne pas avoir compris l'allusion de Tonks. Beaucoup plus maline que lui, elle était sûre qu'il l'aimait et pensait qu'il refusait simplement d'admettre ses sentiments, car il la croyait trop bien pour lui. Dès lors, il avait évité toutes missions avec elle, ne lui adressant pratiquement plus la parole et mettent sans arrêt sa vie en danger en acceptant les expéditions les plus dangereuses de l'Ordre. Elle en était devenue désespérément malheureuse.

Mais elle gardait néanmoins de bons souvenirs comme la premièrefois qu'ils avaient ris ensemble, la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue et qu'il était alors devenu écarlate. Ou encore quand elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital des sorciers après la bataille du Ministère et qu'il avait été la quand elle avait daigné ouvrir les yeux. Il lui avait sourit et, elle, tellement heureuse de le voir, lui avait rendu son sourire. Cette fois là, ils n'avaient parlé que de ce qu'il c'était passé lors du combat. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses sentiments sur le côté, l'espace d'un instant car elle savait que Remus avait été profondément touché par la mort de Sirius et elle n'avait pas voulu en rajouter.

Mais aujourd'hui encore, il l'avait rejeté, prétextant qu'il était trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux... Mais pas Merlin! Elle s'en fichait royalement! Elle l'aimait à point c'est tout! Et au lieu d'être dans ses bras, elle était là, pleurant comme une petite fille a qui sa maman n'avait pas voulu lui donner du chocolat. Du chocolat? Pourquoi du chocolat? Mais elle devinait bien vite pourquoi elle avait pensé à du chocolat. Remus lui en donnait toujours quand il voyait qu'elle avait un petit coup de fatigue. Lui qui disait qu'elle ne devait pas l'aimer mais qui était toujours là pour elle. Comment ne pas aimer un homme qui ferait tout pour vous?

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix prononcer son nom, une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Cela la fit quand même sursauter et elle se leva en moins de deux pour faire face à l'homme de ses pensées. Il était là debout, devant elle, hésitant. Elle plongea ses yeux rouges de larmes dans les yeux bruns intense du loup garou, attendant elle ne savait quoi.

-Tonks, je...

Mais avant même qu'il ne prononce un autre main, la main de Tonks s'écrasa avec une force incroyable sur sa joue.

Outch! Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction, en plus il n'avait encore rien dit.

-Tonks, je suis désolé. Tenta-t-il en se frottant la joue. Je...

-Tais - Toi! Tu n'est qu'un imbécile, un égoïste, un...

Plus elle l'insultait, plus elle se rapprochait de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une colère pareille.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme si tu étais le seul à être malheureux, refusant, le bonheur! Tu dis être trop dangereux pour moi, mais cites moi une seule personne à qui tu as fais du mal. La seule personne que tu fais souffrir ici, c'est moi, et ce n'est même pas à cause de ta lycanthropie. Puis de toute façon, je m'en fiche! Je t'aime comme tu es! Je t'aime tellement Remus Lupin!

En disant tout cela, elle s'était remise à pleurer de plus belle et ses cheveux avaient de nouveau virés au rouge. Mais cette fois s'en était trop. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, ça ne changerait rien. Alors il mis sa main derrière la nuque de Tonks qui était toujours en train de le recouvrir d'insultes en tout genre, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, Tonks ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, encore sous le choc. Puis réalisant que Remus n'avait plus l'intention de la rejeté, elle répondit passionnément à son baiser, passant, elle aussi, une main de son coup et posa l'autre sur sa joue encore rouge. Ses cheveux reprenant soudain leur couleur rose vif. A cour d'air, ils se séparèrent à contre coeur mais restèrent front contre front.

-Moi aussi je t'aime tellement, Nymphadora!

-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora! Sinon...

-Sinon quoi? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverais!

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et scellèrent leur amour dans un deuxième baiser passioné."

FIN

Voilà merci d'avoir lu! La fin est un peu guimauve je trouve :p mais j'aime bien les trucs comme ça!;) N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire! Deso si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe, ma tablette corrige normalement mais elle mets pas toujours ce que je veux et j'y fais pas toujours attention:)

Bisous.


End file.
